


Star Spangled Ding Dongs

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fourth of July, Meet-Cute, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: On the 4th of July weekend at Tony's lake house, Darcy finally meets Steve and gives him an American themed Ding Dong, fit only for Captain America.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on fuckyeahdarcylewis [here](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/175279774177/sachertortes-a-potential-fic-prompt-for) by sachertortes. 
> 
> This is un-beta'd and I apologize for any mistake you may find. I'm fixing things as I go.

Steve didn’t know Darcy Lewis that well. He knew she worked with Jane and sometimes helped out Bruce as well, but since his own missions took him away from the compound so often, it wasn’t unusual that he didn’t have a chance to meet her until the 4th of July weekend at Tony’s lake house.

Steve noticed her before that weekend – she kind of stuck out without meaning to. She laughed loudly, was always running around somewhere in the distance. He’d work out at the gym and see her drinking margaritas with Jane on their balcony on his way back.

He didn’t have the guts to say hello. He’d just nod and keep walking.

He hadn’t expected her to come along to Lake George. He had no idea whether she had family, or whether she was like Jane and married to her job. He had no idea because he hadn’t bothered to find out.

So he felt like an ass when he walked into one of the kitchens at the lake house and found Darcy Lewis sat on the marble counter top with her headphones on, her legs dangling and a packet of Twizzlers in her lap.

She had a Twizzler hanging out her mouth, and she jumped at the sight of him.

“Oh, hey!”

She shoved the headphones down so they clung to her neck, and she pulled the Twizzler from her mouth, swallowing.

“Hi. Sorry,” Steve said.

He forgot why he came there. It took a second for him to remember, but then he realized he should probably act like a human person and reached out his hand to shake Darcy’s.

“I’m Steve,” he said, he smiled.

He was _nervous_. She smiled back at him, her little hand shaking his.

Her nails were painted bright red and she wasn’t wearing any kind of ring on her fingers.

“Darcy,” she said. “Wow. You’re even bigger up close.”

“Excuse me?” Steve returned, feeling his cheeks start to burn, which hadn’t happened in a long time.

At least not because on account of any dame.

Girl. Woman. Lady. Whatever, she was all of those things.

“I hope that doesn’t sound weird. I’ve never seen you up close. Just on TV or running around the field back on the compound. That sounded weird, huh? Do girls usually say that kind of thing to you?”

She cringed a little.

“I tend to babble. I can also shut up when it’s important.”

“That’s fine. Babble away.”

Everything about her made him want to smile. Her eyes were big and inviting. Her voice was on the edge of ironic but undeniably cute.

She was especially cute when she smiled again, less concerned by her tactlessness.

“When did you get here?” Steve asked, wanting to change the subject.

His size was a weird territory. He’d had some weird encounters with women who had been interested in him in the past –

But he wasn’t ever sure how to take that kind of attention. It made him feel awkward. Interacting with women wasn’t something he’d ever done often enough to master, even when he was hanging out with Natasha for days at a time on missions.

Nat wasn’t the same. She never looked at him like he was something to devour or climb on top of.

And even whenever they flirted, he sensed Nat wasn’t ever that serious.

Flirting with a co-worker and being propositioned by a complete stranger were two very different things.

Darcy sitting on the countertop was a whole other scenario entirely, because Steve had made a mistake.

He hadn’t realized he would be so drawn to a person so suddenly.

All he wanted to do was make her like him.

He hadn’t felt like this in so long because he was usually so preoccupied.

“This afternoon,” Darcy replied. “You?”

“Yesterday.”

Her face suddenly lit up. “Oh! I have to show you something.”

Steve looked her over wondering if it meant he was a creepy old man because of where his mind automatically went.

She hopped off the counter and dove for a cupboard behind her and brought out a box, shaking it.

“I saw these at the store and got them.”

He read the box she handed to him, his voice flat:

“Star Spangled Ding Dongs.”

“Icebreaker,” she said, and he looked back at her with one eyebrow lowered.

The cakes on the box were fat and white, speckled with red and blue stars. They looked appealing. Steve knew he could inhale all of them in two minutes if he was given half a chance.

But around Darcy, he should try and be less of a slob.

So he opened the box and slowly took one out, which was wrapped in plastic.

“Whoa. Those are _baby-sized_ ,” Darcy gasped, tutting. “Stingy bastards.”

He snorted. By just looking at it through the plastic he could also see there were only four tiny stars on the cake.

“It looks so different compared to the box.”

That kind of hit home. He wore a costume and had a different name when he was working. But now, with his sweatpants and t-shirt and worn sneakers he must be kind of disappointing for anyone who didn’t know him.

Didn’t know the _real_ him.

“Huh.” She blinked at him, shrugging. “I bet it still tastes good.”

He opened it, and split in half, handing one part to Darcy.

“Cheers,” she said, tapping his piece with hers before taking a bite as Steve did the same.

It was about as sweet as he expected, and he loved it.

“Oh, my _God_ ,” Darcy moaned, and she broke into a smile. “Dude, I was waiting for you to get here so we could try these! It was so worth the wait.”

Steve felt his stomach flip flop.

She anticipated meeting him, wanting to give him a present.

“They’re pretty damn good,” he agreed, smiling, too.

He looked at her headphones around her neck.

“What were you listening to when I came in?”

“The Beatles,” she said immediately.

Thankfully Steve had covered that major aspect of 20th century music he’d missed out on.

She shrugged again, shoving the rest of her piece in her mouth and chewing.

“I get all sentimental in the summertime and want to listen to old music.”

“Everything’s new to me, still,” Steve admitted, and Darcy broke out into another smile.

God, she was pretty. He was dumb to not have met her earlier than that weekend.

“Right. I sound like a jerk.”

“No, you don’t,” he murmured. “What song were you on?”

“Oh!”

She spun around, picking up her iPod and looking down. “I’ll put it back to the start. Then you can listen to it.”

He got a glimpse of her body every time she moved. He felt like a creep again, assessing her curves. She wore a long shirt with her leggings underneath, her feet bare.

Her toenails matched her fingers with the same flaming red.

He imagined her raking her nails through his hair and shook the thought away just as fast, when she pressed one side of her headphone to his ear.

The music started up, just strings. Then a drumbeat.

“I know this one!” Steve couldn’t help exclaiming.

It was Mother Nature’s Son.

Darcy put the headphones on his head properly, and he swallowed, aware of the sudden lack of distance between them, and the way she looked him over, her big eyes pulling him in.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up and he shivered, hoping she didn’t notice.

To Darcy’s credit, she didn’t indicate that she had, and instead looked into his eyes as the music played, nodding and smiling.

The song wasn’t especially long, which Steve supposed was for the best, because he wondered how he might act if she kept staring at him like that.

She ripped off the headphones suddenly and Tony stood at the refrigerator, giving Steve a sideways glance.

“Hey, Cap. See you’ve finally met Lewis.”

“Took him long enough,” Darcy quipped, and she winked at Steve. She got back up on the counter and crossed her legs.

Steve felt his heart sink. Having the two of them ganging up on him –

“I was listening to music,” he retorted to Tony, who was getting a fruit platter out.

“I figured.”

Tony set the platter on the counter beside Darcy and picked up a piece of watermelon, biting into it.

All of a sudden, she was off the counter again and Steve stared at her, wondering if he’d done something wrong.

“Later, boss,” she called behind her, as she was walking out.

She turned her head slightly, smiling at Steve.

“Later, big guy.”

She left, and the moment would have been perfect if Tony hadn’t been there as well, gulping his watermelon audibly and giving Steve a pointed look.

“Don’t,” Steve said, the second Tony decided to open his mouth again.

He finally went to the sink, which was why he’d originally came. He filled a tumbler and drank it in three gulps.

“She technically doesn’t work for me, but I’d highly recommend having a girl who looks like _that_ call you ‘boss’. It does wonders for the ego,” Tony drawled, before Steve could stop him.

“Like your ego needs any help,” Steve muttered.

“True.”

Steve waited.

“But you’re talking to a real-life human woman, good for you,” Tony added, making it hard for Steve to not slam the glass onto the counter.

Doing so would result in glass flying everywhere, and maybe he wasn’t _that_ tightly wound. At least, not yet.

He hadn’t realized he was actually sexually frustrated until Tony came into the room. Not that he worried too much about Pepper being betrayed, he just didn’t like the way Tony looked at Darcy.

He didn’t like it one bit.

“She gave me a Ding Dong.”

 _“What?”_ Tony outright squawked, and then he saw the box Steve was indicating. “Oh. I thought you meant something really explicit I hadn’t heard of before.”

Steve’s jaw ticked. “I really sucked at talking to her just then.”

“I seriously doubt you’d have to talk her into anything,” Tony replied. “She called you ‘big guy’, for Christ’s sake.”

He gave Steve another once-over.

“I froze.”

“I’ve never seen you like this over a girl,” Tony said.

He looked toward the hallway exit Darcy went down.

“Maybe I should go get her.”

“Don’t. Please, Tony,” Steve hissed.

Steve felt his cheeks burn. He rubbed his face, self conscious. Tony didn’t seem to mind.

“Oh, no. Chicks love that. At least, on pretty boys like you. Trust me.”

He gave Steve a clap on his shoulder and then picked up the platter again, walking out to the dining area outside.

“Dinner’s in twenty!”

Steve winced at Tony’s sharp yell, knowing he only had so long to pull himself together before seeing Darcy again.


	2. Part 2

After consulting with Sam, who had generally the same teasing attitude as Tony, he knew making a decent second impression was a huge deal he was unprepared for.

He nearly ran instead of walking to his room to change, when he bumped into Nat on her way in the opposite direction.

“You met Darcy, huh?” she asked, and he stared at her.

Did he really seem that flustered?

“That obvious?” he muttered.

“Don’t be so grumpy. Sam told me. But yeah, she tends to have that effect on most people.”

“What - you, too?”

Steve seriously doubted he’d ever see Nat off her game, romantically speaking.

“You never know,” she retorted, raising an eyebrow.

She looked at his clothes.

“Brush your hair. And wear a shirt.”

 _I am wearing a shirt_ , Steve wanted to snap back at her, but Nat was gone a second later with a swish of her red hair and a knowing look aimed his way.

* * *

 

  
Trying to not be grumpy, he found a blue shirt and changed into it with a pair of slacks. He replaced his sneakers with a pair of desert boots and felt self-conscious, wondering if Darcy would laugh out loud and call him a try-hard.

He was projecting. She seemed really nice.

Nice? Genuine. Sweet. Understanding. Whatever.

“Fuck,” he muttered, a word he rarely spoke aloud.

His stomach was flip-flopping like he was a skinny teenager again.

* * *

 

  
The large table everyone sat at in the garden was covered in enough food for an army. Tony sat at the head of the table, with Pepper to one side, Bruce on his other. Nat sat between Bruce and Sam, with Jane on the end.

Beside Pepper sat Clint and his wife, Laura, then Vision and Wanda.

Steve realized that with all his freaking out in his room, he was one of the last people to arrive.

He sat beside Wanda, and spotted Sam and Nat give him approving nods.

He didn’t dare look at Tony.

“Let’s dig in,” Pepper said, arms wide. “I mean, I think I went a little overboard.”

“No such thing,” Sam said, and Steve nodded.

He knew he was starving.

He got himself a couple chicken tenders with some drumsticks, too. He couldn’t decide. He’d probably go for some ribs in a second.

“Hi, everybody.”

Darcy flew in, wearing a white sun dress with a yellow cardigan. Cherries spotted her dress, which cut lower than her shirt did earlier.

She had a miniscule waist. Steve was stunned, his fork poised mid-air as she coasted to Jane’s side, which was opposite him.

“Hi,” she whispered to Steve, and he gulped.

“Hey,” he replied, and then promptly dropped his fork on his plate with a loud clatter.

He hoped everyone else was too busy to notice.

No such luck.

“You okay there, Cap?” Tony called, and Steve wished dearly that looks could kill.

He glared for a split second, before looking back at his plate, and decided it was best to eat in silence.

“I’m fine.”

While everyone chatted and ate, Steve stole glances Darcy’s way, noticing more of her each time.

She wore a red barrette in her hair to pull it back behind one ear. Her hair was down in loose chocolate waves, and from what he could see - without her catching him staring – she’d lined her eyes, the ends flicking up.

He couldn’t remember what that was called. But he knew girls in cheesecake shots had the same makeup on, the same shape to their bodies.

He was definitely a creep. There was no doubting that.

She was talking to him and he hadn’t noticed, and it wasn’t until she nudged his leg under the table that he looked up, wide-eyed.

“I said, isn’t it your birthday this weekend?”

Oh, that. Steve rolled his eyes without meaning to.

“It’s not my real birthday.”

“Really?” she said. “I guess that makes sense. It’s kind of too convenient that Captain America’s birthday was on the same day as our independence.”

Jane piped up. “We only have it today because old rich white guys didn’t want to pay taxes anymore.”

Tony paused mid-sentence in whatever conversation he was having with Bruce and rose his eyebrows.

“Okay, Comrade Foster. So when should we have a celebration for the birth of our nation?”

“The abolition of slavery,” Sam interjected, and everyone fell silent.

Sam looked deadly serious before breaking into a smile. “I’m kidding. You’re all too easy.”

“But that’s December 6th,” Laura said. “Too close to Christmas.”

“Then, _obviously_ , we make it Obama’s birthday,” Sam concluded.

There was a cheer across the table.

After a moment, Jane spoke again, mid-chew.

“August 4th is Meghan Markle’s birthday, too.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jane, who didn’t seem perturbed whatsoever.

“What? She’s an American hero, too.”

Darcy burst out laughing, loud and unabashed, and soon everyone else dissolved into laughter.

Eventually, Tony rose from his chair, his glass high.

“To the invasion of England!”

“Yaaaas!” Darcy exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Everyone else got up with their glasses.

“To the emancipation of women,” Pepper added, and everyone cheered again.

Darcy leaned across the table to reach Steve’s glass, not looking away once they clinked their glasses together and drank.

She gave him a secret smile once they were all seated again and back to eating.

He was blushing again, hoping that it wasn’t too obvious under the night sky.

* * *

 

  
After some time, Darcy poked his leg again with her foot.

“When _is_ your birthday, then?”

Why did she want to know?

“June 13th.”

Darcy’s mouth fell open. “Shut up. Mine’s June 12th!”

“Wow. That’s – that’s awesome,” Steve said, and he bit his lip.

Awesome? What was he, _twelve_? In 2013?

He was so lame. But Darcy just looked pleased, eating and glancing back at him.

He felt less weird about looking at her.

* * *

 

  
After dessert, which was a deliberately basic but massive sheet cake with red, white and blue icing that resembled the Ding Dongs from earlier, Steve glanced Sam’s way while he sipped from his glass.

His friend was busy eating, but Nat beside him was whispering in Bruce’s ear.

Bruce had this conspiratorial smile on his face that made Steve look away, feeling like he was invading something private.

He looked right at Darcy then, whose voice was lowered to a barely audible whisper only Steve’s serum-powered ears could catch:

“Why don’t they just fuck already?”

He snorted into his drink, muffling the sound by covering his mouth and coughing loudly, so aware of Darcy’s eyes on him that he thought he might explode into giggles.

No-one seemed to notice his outburst except her, and she tilted her head at him, having realized he’d heard what she said, and smirked.

Steve took a moment to recover before answering her rhetorical question. He put his glass down.

“What makes you think they haven’t already?”

Darcy blinked a couple times, assessing him.

She looked over at Bruce and Natasha.

“I guess it’s still playing out,” she murmured, the same volume as earlier.

Jane was turned away from them, chatting across to Laura about the fireworks they’d see in an hour or so.

“The part before,” Darcy clarified. “The _will they, won’t they_ part.”

Steve saw Nat touch the back of Bruce’s head.

“No, they’re way past that," he heard himself slip out.

His eyes fell to Darcy’s chest, which she’d pressed against her elbow resting on the table, emphasizing her cleavage that peeked out from her dress while she rested her chin in her hand.

He was almost ashamed, but glanced at Darcy whose expression had changed to expectant, almost knowing.

He knew he wanted desperately to touch her, to cradle her tits in his hands, to bury his face into her porcelain neck.

But he was getting ahead of himself.

Darcy just smiled to herself, finally looking away.

He pressed a finger into the cake crumbs on his plate, licking them off and hoping his palms wouldn’t get sweaty too soon.

His stomach was fluttering like nothing else.

If they were just flirting, that was okay. But the look she gave him felt like she was goading him.

He felt a nudge again, and refused to look back at her, afraid she’d be unkind.

If she was just teasing, he wasn’t sure if he could take it. If she wasn’t serious –

He was lonely. Or rather, he wished he had someone more than a friend.

He decided he liked her too much, because he really was that tragic when it came to romance.

The nudge came again, but this time it was gentler, and Steve felt it like a stroke on his pants leg instead of a jab.

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it earlier, but her feet were still bare.

From the way she stroked his leg, the roll of her bare foot was obvious, now.

He still didn’t look at her when her toe got under the fabric, finding his skin.

Her toes and the ball of her foot dragged along, making goose bumps break out all over him.

He glanced her way, and she kept going up, and then down.

He couldn’t believe this was happening at the table with everyone else there. The threat of getting caught made him want to touch her back all the more.

Her foot slid out of his pants leg and then over the fabric again, higher and higher.

If she tried, she could maybe touch his crotch with a toe.

The thought of that was enough to make him hard. He was sure he was halfway there with the feel of her on his skin, anyway.

She slid down her chair a little, her face almost blank, except for the flash of her eyes once he grasped her ankle, catching her.

He stretched his fingers, splaying them across her Achilles and sliding them up her calf –

“Darce, do you want another drink?”

Darcy’s foot shot out of his grip before Jane could notice the blatant want on either of their faces.

Steve cleared his throat and pushed his napkin into his hard-on, wondering if eavesdropping on Darcy was still considered creepy.

He was past that, now.

“No, I’m okay. I’m gonna –”

Darcy stood up, putting her own napkin down on her empty plate.

“I’m gonna go for a walk.”

Steve fought the urge to mimic her, instead waiting as Jane reminded her assistant that she was free to roam the property, but the fireworks would be set off in an hour.

 _Plenty of time_ , Steve thought, and then cursed himself for being so presumptuous.

“Fireworks. Ten. _Awesome_ ,” Darcy said.

The last part Steve could have sworn she’d said to set him off. If that was the case, it was working. He wanted to run after her as she walked off without another glance his way.

* * *

 

  
After a few minutes, there was a buzz in his pants and Steve took out his phone.

There were two texts, from Sam and from Nat.

 

 _That’s your cue –_ Sam.

 _GO AFTER HER. –_ Nat.

  
He decided neither of them were subtle, but was thankful they hadn’t said these things aloud.

Tony, however, made a fuss of looking right at Steve and then nodding toward the direction Darcy had gone.

Steve cleared his throat.

“I’m gonna – uh. Yeah.”

He didn’t finish his sentence. He didn't really care. He made his point to everyone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun ahhhhh. :D Next part is gonna be smutty. Hope to have it up tomorrow. <3


	3. Part 3

Steve stalked off behind the house where he saw Darcy go, and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him properly before assessing the area.

When he first emerged post-serum, his libido was at its highest. Even as a teenager he hadn’t been that full of animalistic energy, wanting to explore it almost constantly. His senses were overwhelming. He’d see any pretty dame and smell the skin on the back of her neck and be dizzy with longing.

He got used to it. He was able to not constantly think about sex. His sense of smell, hearing and sight were under control.

But Darcy was in his blood, making his pulse thick and harsh, and he couldn’t stand the idea of missing her.

He surveyed the back of the house, looking down toward the shore where boats were docked, occasionally bumping the side of the pier, he spotted her.

She sat in the moonlight, looking towards the water.

His heart hammering, he trekked down the path to her, and once he stepped onto the wooden pier her head whipped around, surprised.

“You scared the shit outta me!” she hissed, but she didn’t seem unhappy.

Caught up in her fright, she’d stood up, grabbing him by the forearms and laughed shakily.

Steve forgot he’d rolled up his sleeves during dinner because of the balmy air, and was aware of her skin touching his so openly, without hesitation.

Sensing his shyness, she withdrew her hands and Steve cleared his throat, feeling like a jerk.

“Sorry, I –”

She tilted her head at him, considering.

“I’m not reading too much into this, right?”

Steve felt a wave of relief like no other. He let out his own shaky laugh, and touched the back of his head out of sheer nervousness.

“No, you’re not.”

“Okay, good,” she murmured.

And then Darcy closed the gap between them completely, reaching up to touch the side of his face.

She stood up on tiptoe, and drew him to her, their noses brushing.

Steve kissed her, briefly, and he couldn’t help sighing.

Her eyes fluttered closed and Steve copied, and she went in for another kiss, the tip of her tongue touching the seam of his lips before he parted for her, deepening the kiss.  

She wrapped her arms around his neck, but Steve could feel her trying to pull him further down.

He opened his eyes, pulling back from her.

“Sit down with me,” she whispered.

Her voice had gone husky, and her eyes were blown. In the dark he could still make out the pier and nodded.

They kissed again, and they sunk to the ground, and he pulled her into his lap.

Darcy folded her legs around his hips and drew back again for air, smiling.

She traced his face with her fingers, before brushing his bottom lip with her thumb.

“I really like you,” he murmured, and she smiled again, her eyes flashing like before at the dinner table.

She managed to pull his shirt up and rubbed his stomach.

Steve didn’t want to overthink. If that happened, he might lose his nerve, so just kissing her and cradling her on his hips and having her touch the places she could reach was all he wanted.

“I don’t usually do this.”

She kissed his neck and he frowned, wondering what she meant.

“Do you mean – ?”

She cut him off. “Well, I have before. Not that I’m ashamed. I just – It’s been a while. I don’t want you to think…”

“What’s wrong?”

She laughed, and for the first time he could see she was nervous, too.

“I don’t sleep with guys on the first date. Not usually.”

Steve felt himself smirk. “Is this a date? How’s it going so far?”

“Pretty good,” she replied. “But I’m worried I’m scaring you.”  
  
To prove to her how okay he was, he kissed her hard, and she moaned. The sound was like a direct line to his cock, and he groaned, and he felt her hands in his hair.

Soon he’d melt away if she kept scratching his scalp like that.

All he could think about and feel was Darcy in his arms, and he knew he’d do anything to make her moan like that again.

She suddenly pulled back, and then ducked.

“Oh, Jesus!”

Steve turned his head and saw a family sitting in their boat, drifting past the pier.

The mother held a flashlight, pointing it at them, and scowling.

“Excuse me, this is a public space.”

Darcy clutched him tighter, burying her face into his shirt and snorting, shaking.

He spun them so he was facing the boat and Darcy was partially shielding their sight with her back. She shook with muffled giggles and Steve only felt slightly guilty.

“I am _so_ sorry,” he called to the boat, and the woman sniffed contemptuously.

The two boys and the father in the boat looked embarrassed as well.

Steve and Darcy waited as their boat slowly floated past, the motor softly puttering while Darcy still hid her face, Steve’s arms around her.

The second they were out of sight, they burst out laughing, shaking together.

Darcy finally came up for air, wiping her eyes.

“Those poor kids,” Steve said, and Darcy howled.

After a few moments they stilled, and Darcy gave him a long look.

“I guess we should get back. I promised Jane I’d watch the fireworks.”

Steve fought the urge to argue, though he was hard and noted the reluctance in her tone.

“Okay,” he said, and she groaned, hugging him to her again.

She sighed.

“Twenty minutes. Just twenty minutes and then I’ll go to your room.”

“You promise?”

His voice was small but she heard it.

“I promise. And that’s a very easy promise to make.”  


* * *

 

  
They held hands on the way back to the party before Darcy slipped away back to Jane’s side.

Thankfully, nobody said a word about their absence, or the fact that Darcy’s hair looked messier than before.

They all watched the fireworks that set off.

Steve wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what they were like. He wouldn’t be able to remember.

He only thought of her, and even though he was standing with the group watching the flashing colors in the sky, they kept looking at each other.

Steve drank a beer and tapped it with a finger, wishing he was holding her hand.

He watched her from afar lift her finger she rested on her hip, looking right back at him.

So they _weren’t_ subtle. But he didn’t care.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! NSFW ~*~

He took the time to let Darcy sneak away before he followed.

It have been fifteen minutes, not twenty. But he wasn’t that big a stickler for the rules, despite what most people thought.

The thought came before he could stop it –

What if he wasn’t that great in bed and everything was really awkward afterwards?

He guessed if that was the case, she could avoid him pretty easily.

The last time he had sex was over a year ago. Ironically, it was a girl from HR named Ellen who made it clear she liked him, and liked how things were going, but she wanted him to sign some paperwork if they were going to date _officially_ and work together.

He went on a longer mission than usual and didn’t have the time to call, so she ended things just as quickly as they’d started.

It wasn’t a huge blow, but Steve knew now that if Darcy decided _no, thank you_ , she didn’t want to see him again after tonight, he’d hate it to be because of something he did.

Or didn’t do.

He sighed, and felt Tony clap him on the back with more force than necessary.

He usually did that because he knew Steve could take it.

“Listen. She likes you, right?”

“You’re seriously talking to me about this right now?” Steve snapped, though his voice was lowered.

He looked over at everyone else who was sitting and drinking or talking together while they looked out over the property.

He knew he and Darcy were obvious, but he didn’t appreciate a sex pep talk.

Especially not from Howard Stark’s son.

It was history repeating itself in nearly every humiliating sense of the phrase.

“Okay, Cap. Take that tone with me. But she told me she wanted to meet you. Like, a month ago. When she cornered me in my workroom.”

Steve stared at Tony.

“Really?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Tony said with hiked up eyebrows. “I mean, I know you’re a hundred years-old but you don’t look like it.”

Steve had to smile a little at that, feeling less stupid.

“Alright.”

“So go be with her, and do whatever it is you kids are calling it these days. _Ding Dong-ing_.”

And Steve was right back to side-eyeing Tony before walking off back to his room.  


* * *

 

  
When he rounded the corner and saw Darcy leaning against the wall next to the door to his room, Steve felt his heart in his throat.

She flushed when she saw him, beaming up at him.

He didn’t feel so unsure.

_She likes you._

He crowded her against the wall, kissing her and circling her waist with his arms.

She sucked his tongue and he groaned, louder than they both expected him to.

Darcy giggled, shushing him.

“We have to be quiet.”

He covered her mouth with his again, fumbling for the door handle.

He tugged her inside, and she kept laughing.

“You sure _you_ can keep quiet?”

He leaned in and kissed her neck, her eyes fluttering shut and she grunted, “Not even slightly.”

“Well, try,” he whispered, and kissed her mouth again.

They shuffled towards the bedroom, knocking into the wall a couple times and stopping to giggle some more.

Eventually they made it close to the bed, and Darcy pulled off her cardigan, letting it fall beside her feet.

The way they pawed at each other, it was no wonder they lost balance and fell to the floor.

Neither of them complained. Steve didn’t even make a sound when he hit the floor, Darcy straddling him, rocking her hips against him.

“Your face,” she mused.

She mapped out the features on his face with her fingers like before, and Steve just swallowed, his throat bobbing.

A wicked grin spread across Darcy’s face.

“Fuck, you make me want to _sit_ on your perfect face.”

Steve swallowed again, and could see she wasn’t joking, with how her eyes locked on his, the way she kept rubbing up against him.

“So do it,” he gasped, and she sunk down again to kiss him, moaning.

He wanted to _only_ hear that sound.

He trailed his hands from her hips to down her legs and up under her dress.

Her thighs – God, her thighs were so soft but somehow firm and taut against him. He skimmed up to cup her ass and then found the waistband of her panties and began to pull them down.

“I wasn’t kidding,” he said, and Darcy just stared and stared as he pulled the material down further, until she had to lift off of him to take them the rest of the way.

She hopped on her bare feet, kicking the white cotton panties aside and looked down at him on the floor.

He gestured, encouraging her to kneel with her knees on either side of his face.

The dress covered his face, and he saw the apex of her milky thighs, the strip of dark hair and her damp pink folds.

Her pussy was as flushed as her face, and Darcy pulled back the dress so she could see his face again, and then she settled so his mouth had access to her.

He kissed her thigh, and then the other.

“Hmm,” Darcy breathed. “ _Jesus_.”

When his tongue darted out to taste her, she cried out, and then covered her mouth with her fingers.

He’d missed this. The taste of a woman. He could bury himself in there and never want to leave. The warm, tangy, slick feel of her against his mouth had his cock pressing against the seam of his slacks.

He was aching to fill her to the hilt but he wanted to wait, wanted this moment with her, too.

He moved his arms around to hold her hips against him better, to angle it so she could rock against him like she wanted.

Like _he_ wanted, too, now to think of it. This was so much better, being able to see her face the whole time he ate her out.

He slipped his tongue inside her, and moved his hand so he could tease her clit.

“Fuck,” Darcy groaned.

Her eyes flew shut and she rocked, as Steve watched her chest bouncing.

He lifted his head more, pushing up, plunging his tongue in and out.

Darcy’s hand found his and rubbed her clit along with him, her eyes open again.

“Steve. Fuck, I – Steve. _Steve!”_

She sounded almost surprised, moaning, then trying to be quiet like he said.

She shook all over, and Steve felt the wetness on his chin, and he groaned again, her thighs clamping down on him.

He didn’t let up. She kept spasming, her mouth open in a silent cry.

She whimpered then, and pulled off him.

“Oh, my God…”

He panted from his place on the floor, but then felt her tug at him, and she brought him to his knees, kissing him again.

He made a mental note that Darcy got very aggressive after an orgasm.

She grazed her teeth on his lips, her little hands unbuttoning his shirt and pushing the fabric away.

She nuzzled his neck, breathing him in and skimmed his bare stomach with her hands.

She found his fly and pulled it down, her hand inside his pants before he could fully comprehend it –

“Oh, Gosh –”

He cringed, realising how stupid he sounded, and then scrubbed a hand over his face but Darcy shook her head.

“You’re so cute.”

“Cute?” He said, slightly grumpy.

“ _Yes_ ,” she insisted, and then she wrapped her hand around his cock and he gasped again.

She pumped him a couple times with her intense stare, and he felt his eyes close.

She suddenly shoved him, and he fell backwards.

She straddled him again, and his hands were on her hips again, waiting.

She winked at him, looking down at her own cleavage before plucking a little package from somewhere inside.

“Condom,” she said, pleased.

“How long has that been there?”

“Since ten minutes ago. I’m always prepared.”

She ripped the foil with her nails and pulled it out.

She moved back and pulled his pants down until they were at his ankles.

His boots were still on. He had to chuckle at that.

Before he could do it himself, Darcy rolled the condom on and repositioned herself again so that her pussy brushed the tip of his cock.

“Remember, keep your voice – _down!”_  

Darcy’s attempt at being cheeky backfired when Steve pulled her down without warning, making her cry out.

It made him moan, too, so it wasn’t as if anyone hearing them was Darcy’s fault alone.

The warm, tight fit of her left him breathless.

“Fuck,” she hissed, and then moved to kiss him again.

She attempted to ride him slow, but quickly sped up, with Steve bouncing her up and down, feeling the building pressure of his orgasm.

He pushed forward from the floor, and instead picked her up, carrying her the short distance to the bed.

He fell out of her, but it gave him an excuse to pause and pull off his slacks properly, and his boots and socks.

He stood naked in front of her, and decided he wanted to take off Darcy’s dress himself.

He pulled her toward him, finding the zipper and peeling off her shoulder straps.

He kissed her tits just once as he took off her bra, and then pulled everything else off.

Darcy watched, fascinated, and then kissed him again, falling back onto the bed with him, her hips cradling his.

He pulled her thigh over his hip, looking over her naked form below him.

She was perfect – and he knew that sounded very silly but it was all he could think of to describe her.

Her plush mouth, her round, full tits –

The flare of her hips, her ass. 

Her face was what spurred him on the most, especially once he slid home, making her breathing hitch once more and her eyes go wide.

He pressed his forehead to hers, his pace quickening.

Her hand came up to cover his mouth, and he nipped at her fingers, and she smiled, before the crease formed between her eyebrows and she began panting again –

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck, burying himself in her curls by her ear.

He felt for her clit, and she cried out –

He didn’t care, just wanted to keep going, keep chasing every movement with another.

Fucking her, filling her, was just like he hoped it would be –

He saw white, and felt his toes curl and he groaned, coming hard, his hips still rutting.

Once he stopped moving and the world came flooding back, Darcy sniggered.

He lifted his head, looking into her eyes.

“You were really loud.”

He stayed inside her, collapsing, laughing breathlessly into the pillow.  


* * *

 

 

 He woke sometime later, with Darcy sleeping with her forehead against his shoulder, her breathing light against his skin in the moonlight.

He moved to kiss her forehead before drifting back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great 4th of July! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it so far? I'm having a lot of fun writing this. :D <3


End file.
